Mystic High School
by Ellieredheart
Summary: Natsu is fox boy and a junior but he meets Wendy and she's a cat girl as well as a freshmen, will they see past their past and tie the knot?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys this is my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope you like it. This story will consist out of a few chapters, but I won't upload them every day, so you know, but I'll do my best. This is a Natsu x Wendy fanfic, in case you didn't know, any way enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Wendy's first day at Mystic High School

"Wendy, wake up it's time to get ready for school, you don't want to be late, after all it's your first day in high school." Carla said to Wendy. "Carla its way too early for this." Wendy said tiredly. "Wendy gets up, you shouldn't be late for school, it's your first day and I heard that they're very strict with freshmen, at least that's what Erza told me." Carla said as she tried to wake Wendy up. "Alright Carla, I'll get ready, give me 20 minutes." Wendy said as she was getting out of bed. "Alright child, but hurry up and don't forget to hide your ears and tail, as well as your scent." Carla said strictly. "Don't worry Carla, I won't take too long and I'll hide my ears, tail and my scent." Carla happily smiled and walked downstairs. "I know I'm going to a school for people that have magic and people that have ears and tails, but I'm still scared to go since there are fox boys and girls there."

The cat race never really got along well with the fox race; ever since that war broke out between them 7 years ago the 2 couples from the foxes and cats were murdered during the war leaving their kids as the heir to the throne. Wendy was in charge of the cat race with the help of Carla and Erza ever since that day.

"Carla I'm ready for school, is Erza-san here?" Wendy asked Carla. "She left a little earlier, because she had to finish some kind of project with her students." Carla explained. Alright, then I'm off to school, wish me luck Carla!" Wendy said cheerfully. "Have a good day Wendy!" Carla said back to her.

Meanwhile at the Fox Kingdom…..

"Hey Natsu you ready for school yet, I'm getting tired of waiting on you?" Gray asked obnoxiously. "Yeah, just forgot something in my room." Natsu explained as he closed his bag. "Sure, let's go before we get in trouble again." Gray said in a hurry. "Alright then let's head out, plus I have to show one of the freshmen around, so I wouldn't want to leave her alone." Natsu explained as they walked towards their school. "Her, huh?" "What's her name?" Gray asked curiously. "I don't know, all I know is that she's short and has long blue hair." Natsu described the freshmen. "Well, you might just get lucky and get yourself a girlfriend." Gray said to Natsu. "Shut up Gray!" Natsu said as his cheeks went into a shade of red.

Natsu had a similar past to Wendy's; in fact he was involved in it. Natsu's parents died during the war 7 years ago which put him in charge of the Fox Kingdom. He was a little older then Wendy when the war broke out, so he knew a little more than Wendy did about the war, but ever since that day he'd never seen a cat girl or boy until today.

"Alright I finally made it to school, now I have to find a junior with spiky pink hair who's supposed to show me around." Wendy said to herself.

"Crap she's here!" "See you later Gray!" Natsu called out as he walked towards Wendy. "Good luck with the girl buddy." Gray teased.

"Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm supposed to show you around school today." Natsu says cheerfully. "Oh no, he's a fox!" "I'll have to play it cool so he doesn't find out what I am; hopefully Erza-san doesn't see this!" She says to herself. Hi, I'm W-Wendy M-Marvell, nice to meet you Natsu-san!" She says while stuttering. "She's so cute, I just want to hug and kiss her all day!" Natsu thought to himself. "So Natsu-san where do we go first?" Wendy asked. "I don't get to show you around until the bell rings, so for now we can just hangout and get to know each other." Natsu explained to Wendy. "S-sure Natsu-san." Wendy said shyly. "Hey Wendy, there's no need to be scared." Natsu mentioned. "Huh?" Wendy questioned. "I can tell that you're scared because of my ears and tail." Natsu said to Wendy. "If it makes you feel better, you can touch them." Natsu said while blushing. Wendy touched his ears and said:" Natsu-san there very soft and fluffy but, I wasn't scared of you, I'm just very nervous about school." Natsu pulls Wendy into a hug and says:" If it makes you feel less nervous about school, we're in the same homeroom class, meaning that we'll be attending most of our classes together, so you'll have a friend, if you consider me one." Natsu says while cheering Wendy up. "Really Natsu-san we're in the same class, that's amazing!" And of course I consider you a friend, you're really nice, you're always happy and you're very considerate." Wendy said while blushing.

DING!

"Well that's the school bell Wendy, ready to go?" Natsu asked Wendy. "Yes Natsu-san." Wendy said while smiling.

 **Author's Note: Well guys that concludes the first chapter of my story, the next one will be out as soon as possible. Please leave a review, it'll really help with improving my writing and keep an eye out for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for Mystic High School. This chapter is about Wendy and Natsu's tour and first class, I'll try to make it a little longer then last time. Also PM me if you want me to include something of your opinion or give advice, anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Start of Natsu and Wendy's Project of Romance

Later on during the tour….

"I can't help but think that Carla, Erza-san and everyone else in the Cat Kingdom is completely wrong about Foxes, they may have been bad at some point, but not all of them." "Natsu-san is so nice, sweet and considerate, I don't see how he can be such a scary and rude person." Wendy thought to herself.

"And that concludes our tour of MHS." Natsu said to Wendy. "Thank you so much for the tour Natsu-san!" Wendy thanked Natsu. "Hey Wendy it's not a problem, I had a lot fun spending time with you." Natsu told Wendy. "R-Really Natsu-san?" She said turning red. "Yeah!" "Say, you want to walk to class together, after all we're in the same homeroom class?" Natsu asked. "Yes Natsu-san!" She said excitedly.

Outside of Natsu and Wendy's homeroom class….

"Well Wendy this is it, I Wonder who our mentor is this year?" Natsu wondered. "I don't really know Natsu-san, but let's find out." Wendy stated.

As they opened the door they saw a tall girl with scarlet colored hair who looked pretty intimidating.

"Dragneel, you're late and so are you Marvell." The scarlet haired teacher said. "Erza?!" They both said in unison. "Natsu I'd expect something like this from you, but Wendy?" "She's a freshmen for crying out loud!" Erza said angrily. "I'm sorry Erza-san, Natsu was told to show me around today since he's older than me." Wendy tried explaining. "Wendy, let me handle this." Natsu said."

Natsu pulls out a piece of paper from his bag.

"Here Erza, this is a letter from Master Makarov." Natsu said while handing the paper to Erza.

Erza reads the letter and realizes that Natsu wasn't giving any lame excuses.

"I see, then you 2 have a seat until the bell rings." Erza said to Natsu and Wendy.

Erza proceeds with the class and says:" Now that we finished discussing what classes you'll have this year and where you'll find them, I'll give you all your schedules and you'll be dismissed." "Master Makarov also told me that you have English class today in D-9."Erza mentioned.

DING!

"Well that's the bell, have a good day and I'll see you all tomorrow." Erza says to her students. "Natsu-san is English class fun here in Mystic High School?" Wendy asks Natsu. "I mean it's not that bad, it's just a little boring sometimes and we always have to make projects in that class, it's like the projects never end." Natsu said while sighing. "Ok Natsu-san let's go then so we're not late again." Wendy said with a giggle. "Alright Wendy." Natsu agrees.

Natsu and Wendy make their way to class and realize that this time they're the first ones to arrive.

"Well Wendy I guess we're rather early, so we can get first pick on our seats and we don't have to worry about Erza being here, I swear it's like she has a huge thing against me." Natsu says to Wendy. "Yeah Natsu-san, but why would Erza-san have something against you, she's normally really nice." Wendy says to Natsu. "Erza, nice?!" That's highly unlikely Wen, she's probably the scariest teacher here." Natsu said to Wendy. "I guess that's your opinion Natsu-san." Wendy agrees.

"Can I have your attention please?" "Carla, what are you doing here?!" Wendy asks Carla. "Isn't that obvious child, I teach English here since the previous teacher left the school." Carla explains. "Wendy do you know her?" Natsu asks Wendy. "Yes Natsu-san, she's takes ca-, I mean she's my friend." Wendy said nervously. "Ok Wen" Natsu said to her. "Now Carla how come you didn't tell me you'd be here?" Wendy asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise that's why." Carla explained to Wendy.

"Now class, I'd like to get to know you all before we talk about what we're going to do this trimester, so if I call your name please stand up and introduce yourself." Carla explains to her class. Carla points at Natsu. "You're Dragneel, correct?" Carla asks. "Yes?" Natsu answers. "You can go first." Carla says to Natsu.

Natsu stands up and introduces himself:" My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm 17 years old, I'm a junior and I use Fire Fox Slayer magic." "You may have a seat Natsu, now you with the short dark blue hair." Carla says while pointing to Gray. "Who me?" Gray asks. "Yes." Carla says to Gray. "My name is Gray Fulbuster, I'm 17 years old, I'm a junior and I use Ice Maker Magic." Gray says to the class. "You can have a seat Gray and please put some clothes on." Carla said to Gray. "Crap, where did they go?!" Gray questioned. "How about you, Wendy?"

Wendy gets up and says:" Hi I'm Wendy Marvell, I'm 15 years old, I'm a freshmen and I use Ca- I mean Sky magic." Wendy stuttered. "Thank you Wendy." Carla said.

10 minutes after everyone's introductions….

"Now that I know all of your names we'll discuss our agenda for this trimester which includes your tests, exam week and projects." "Speaking of projects, you have one that's due next week." "That will be a partnering project, you'll be allowed to choose your own partners, and you'll be making a story, you must include yourself and your partner in that story and I'll give each of you a category for it, so find a partner and come to get a one of the categories." Carla explained to her class. "Hey Wendy would like to be my partner for this project?" Natsu asked. "Of course Natsu-san, it'll be fun to do my first project with you." Wendy agrees. "Awesome, let's get our category!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Carla, Natsu and I are partners and we'd like a category, please?" Wendy asked gently. "Y-You and N-Natsu?" Carla asked in a shocked voice. "Yes Carla." Wendy says back. "Alright child, here's your category." Carla said to Wendy. "Thanks Carla." Wendy said cheerfully.

Natsu and Wendy both read what the category was and it said…..Romance. "We got romance?" Natsu questioned. "I guess so, but Natsu-san you do realize we um are supposed to be th-." "Main characters." Natsu interrupted Wendy. They both went into a bright shade of red. "Hey Natsu what category and partner did you get?" Gray asked Natsu. "Romance and Wendy." Natsu answered while blushing. "Have fun buddy, while I got to deal with Juvia." Gray said while trying to contain his laughter. "Jerk." Natsu said under his breath. "So Natsu-san when do you want to work on our project?" Wendy asked Natsu. "How about today, we can go to my place." Natsu suggested. "S-Sure." Wendy said shyly.

DING!

"Well Wendy that's the bell, ready to go?" Natsu asked Wendy. She simply nodded.

"I wonder where Wendy's going especially with that fox boy." Carla thought to herself.

 **Author's Note: Well that was chapter 2 guys, things are just starting to get interesting, find out what happens next in Chapter 3, which will be out as soon as I can finish it.  
Also thank you XxBlessedOreo, theopomel, giant dragon, ZKARYX, DarkMonster1992, AnimeLoverQ8 and for following the story and putting it as a favorite, it means a lot that you all enjoy this story! Until next time where I'll have the third chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys back with chapter 3, I hope you're all excited for it! In this chapter Natsu and Wendy are going to where Natsu lives to work on their project for English class. Enjoy Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Natsu's Past Revealed, Wendy's Secret Revealed

"I can't believe that Wendy chose him of all people to be her partner for the project, did she not listen to me when I told her to stay away from the foxes." Carla thought to herself.

"Natsu-san can I open my eyes now?" Wendy asked. "Hold on a second, and yes, you can open them up." Natsu replied. She opened her eyes and they began to sparkle. "Natsu-san it's so pretty and amazing, do you actually live here?" Wendy asked excitedly. "Yep and as a matter of fact I'm pretty much in charge of this place, like a king I guess." Natsu explained. "So Natsu-san is little bit like me, of course I'm not fully in charge yet because I'm younger than him, I guess he's in fully charge because he's older, but of course I won't say anything about me being practically similar to him." Wendy thought. "This place is really cool Natsu-san, I guess since this is your place, you can choose where we'll work on our project." Wendy mentioned.

Natsu grabs Wendy and puts her on his back and starts running towards their destination. "Natsu-san where are we going now?" Wendy asked curiously. "You'll see, now hold on tight." Natsu told her. "Ok Natsu-san." Wendy agreed.

Natsu and Wendy ran towards the garden nearby to work on their project, it took them at least 5-10 minutes, but they made it.

"So Wendy, what do you think of this place to work?" Natsu asked. "Natsu-san it's so pretty and colorful, I think it's perfect!" Wendy called out excitedly. "I like to come here often to do my homework and just relax over here; since it's so peaceful, it really get's my mind off my past." Natsu told her. "Natsu-san, what exactly happened?" Wendy asked. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear something like this." Natsu told her. "Natsu-san please tell me, we're friends right, and friends normally help each other feel better when they're going through something like this." Wendy said to Natsu. "Alright Wendy." Natsu agreed.

"It happened around 7 years ago, when a war broke out between us foxes and the cats, we never bothered them and nor did they bother us, but that day was different." "My parents we're both in charge of this kingdom so there was peace and order, the same was for the Cat Kingdom."

Flashback~

" _One day my mom wanted me to talk to me about getting married to daughter of the people who were in charge of the Cat Kingdom." "I said to my mom that I would have to meet her first, see how she is and then I would decide if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but it wasn't my choice to say yes or no." "My dad didn't know anything about this, he was at the Cat Kingdom discussing things with its rulers, instead I found out he was hanging out with mother of the girl who I was supposed to marry." My mom told me about my dad being with another girl but I didn't believe her, that's when lady's husband came from the Cat Kingdom."_

 _He said:" You must be Natsu Dragneel, I assure you that your mother is telling the truth." "Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked obnoxiously. "Natsu we had dinner with them 2 weeks ago and their daughter Wendy was with us." Natsu's mom explained. "Wendy's his daughter?" Natsu asked. "Yes and that's who you'll be married to, I'm surprised you forgot that Wendy is his daughter." Natsu's mom explained. "Mom, Wendy is younger than me, I also really like her, but she should have a say in this, I don't want her to marry me if she doesn't want to." Natsu mentioned. "Wendy has already been made aware of this situation." Wendy's dad explained. "I'd like to speak to Wendy about this myself." Natsu demanded. "Listen Natsu, the best thing we can do for both Kingdoms is to turn them into one, that's when you and Wendy come in." "Excuse me sir, is your wife also aware of this or no?" Natsu asked. "No." He replies. "I won't do it unless dad knows and your wife." Natsu said to both adults._

Not long after parents got into a fight and so did Wendy's parents because my dad and Wendy's mom didn't agree with the plan, by not agreeing with each other it lead to death. Wendy's mom was murdered by her dad and my dad was murdered by my mom, not too long after my mom and Wendy's dad got killed by….Me. Due to both pair of leaders dying a war broke out between both groups, assuming that it was either the foxes or the cats.

End of Flashback.

"Natsu-san killed my dad, and my mom was killed by my dad." Wendy said quietly but Natsu heard her. "Your dad?" Natsu questioned. "He heard me, he's going to find out." "I have to get out of here, now!" Wendy thought.

Wendy's ears and Tail popped out in an instant and used her sky magic to boost her speed so she could run faster towards her Kingdom, but she couldn't. She was stopped by Natsu.

"Wendy, why didn't you tell me?" Natsu asked. "Please let go Natsu-san." She said as tears ran down her red cheeks. "Wendy, I knew something was off about you, I could tell during English class and the way you acted when I first met you this morning." "Wendy, I'm not what Carla probably described me and the other foxes as and I'm not a murderer either." Natsu explained. "I did that because I was scared and that you and I would be next, I also didn't realize that you were that Wendy since I didn't see your ears and tail." Natsu explained.

Wendy ran up and hugged Natsu and said: "Natsu-san I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Carla told me to hide everything and she said if I didn't the foxes would probably kill me or hurt me." Wendy said while crying. "Wendy don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault, if Carla told you to do that then its fine, you did what you were told and you got it done." Natsu explained. "Please don't cry Wendy, I don't like seeing you like this." "Ok Natsu-san."

They sat there for a few minutes hugging and Wendy finally spoke:" Natsu-san I l-love y-you." Wendy said as a blood rushed to her cheeks. "I love you too Wendy." Natsu said while blushing. Natsu pulled Wendy closer and kissed her. "Listen Wendy I want you to be yourself, show off your ears and tail, and if someone wants to hurt you, then I'll make them pay." Natsu told her. "What about Carla?" Wendy asked. "Carla won't be in charge of you forever, so I say that you be yourself and tell Carla that you can't hide forever." Natsu said to Wendy. "Ok Natsu-san." Wendy agreed. "Plus I think you look really cute with them." Natsu said to her. Her face became redder. "Natsu-san you think we can do the project about our actually story." Wendy asked. "I think that's a great Idea, but we can start tomorrow, for now I'll take you for some dinner and then I'll take you home." Natsu suggested. "Ok Natsu-san." She agreed.

As they walked to the restaurant Wendy spoke:" Natsu-san you think we would bring peace to both foxes and cats if we get married?" Wendy asked. "Yes, but your too young to get married." Natsu said with chuckle. "Ok then I'll wait until the day that I can get married to you." Wendy said with a warm smile. "So will I Wendy." Natsu said back.

 **Author's note: And that's another chapter done guys, sorry to keep you all waiting. Also thank you , TerrorMouse and darkenedlock for following and putting my story as a favorite. The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow, bye~.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey what's up guys, I'm back with the next chapter of Mystic High School, the last one that I did was pretty dramatic and unexpected, but today it'll be a little bit different, so enjoy and thanks for all the love and support :3.**

Chapter 4: Natsu and Wendy's First Date

In front of the café are both Natsu and Wendy, 7:30pm…

"I thought we could come here for dinner, it may just be a café but the food here is really good and not to mention their coffee and hot chocolate, I also thought you'd probably be hungry." Natsu explained. "I think that this place is perfect Natsu-san." Wendy said sweetly. "Ok Wen let's go inside." Natsu said while a blush came on.

They walked inside and Natsu asked Wendy a question. "So where do you want to sit Wen?" "Can we sit over there by the sofas Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. "Sure Wendy." Natsu agreed.

Natsu and Wendy made their way over to their seating area and a waitress came over. "My name is Sakashiri and I'll be your waitress tonight." "What would you lovebirds like to drink?" The waitress asked, which made Natsu and Wendy blush. "Can I have the marshmallow hot chocolate, please?" Natsu asked Sakashiri. "I'll have the same as Natsu-san, Sakashiri-san." Wendy said as she became more flustered. "Alright, I'll be back with your drinks shortly you 2." Sakashiri said sweetly.

Sakashiri left while Natsu and Wendy checked the menu and waited on their marshmallow hot chocolates. Wendy sighs and speaks:" Natsu-san I can't decide, everything seems so yummy." "Well, I normally get the ramen here, but I think you would probably like the sushi here, I tried it once and it was really good." Natsu recommended. "It says that sushi consist out of 16 pieces and comes with wasabi and ginger, I can't eat all of that Natsu-san." Wendy said to Natsu. "If you'd like then we can share the sushi." Natsu said. "Ok N-Natsu-san." Wendy stuttered as she went into a dark shade of red.

"2 marshmallow hot chocolates for 2 sweethearts." Sakashiri said cheerfully. "Thank you Sakashiri-san." Wendy thanked Sakashiri. "Thanks Sakashiri, it's so good!" Natsu said as he sipped his hot coco. "No problem you 2, ready to order yet?" Sakashiri asked. "Yes, Wendy and I will split the sushi." Natsu said as Wendy blushed. "Ok, anything else?" Sakashiri asked. "I guess that's it Sakashiri-san." Wendy said. "Alright, I'll be back with your order shortly." Sakashiri said before she left.

"Natsu-san what do you think people would think if they saw that I was a cat girl tomorrow at school, especially Erza-san?" Wendy asked. "Erza?" "She's a cat girl too?!" Natsu asked in a frightened tone. "Yes, but don't worry she won't isn't that scary." Wendy said trying to make him feel better. "I don't know Wendy, she's super scary to me." Natsu said with a shiver going down his spine. "I think your overreacting Natsu-san." Wendy said with a giggle. "How are you not scared of her?!" Natsu asked Wendy. "I guess, because she isn't hostile towards me." Wendy said with a giggle.

"Here's your sushi sweethearts, enjoy!" Sakashiri said to them. "Thank you Sakashiri-san." Wendy said. "Thanks Sakashiri." Natsu said.

20 minutes later…

"That was really good Wendy, what did you think of it?" "Wendy?" Natsu asked. Wendy starts snoring really softly but Natsu heard her. "She's asleep, I better pay and carry her home." Natsu thought. "Sakashiri, can I have the check please?" Natsu asked. "Sure, I'll be back in a moment." Sakashiri said.

Sakashiri came back and Natsu paid the check and he left while carrying Wendy.

The next morning…..

"Huh, where am I, this isn't my room and Carla isn't here." Wendy thought. "Hold on, there's someone next to me…..Natsu-san!" Wendy said out loud. "Huh, is it morning already?" Natsu asked. "Natsu-san, how did I get here?" Wendy asked nervously. "Well you fell asleep at dinner last night so I brought you to my place since I didn't know where you lived." Natsu explained. "Natsu-san, we slept in the same bed." Wendy said as her face was bright red. "I thought about sleeping on the floor, but I thought you'd feel bad so I put a blanket down the middle so one side was for you and the other for me." Natsu explained. "Ok, but shouldn't we get ready for school?" Wendy asked. "Good point, I'll ask one of the maids for a clean uniform for you so you can get ready." Natsu said. "Thank you Natsu-san." Wendy said as she kissed his cheek.

Later at school…..

"I wonder what we have first period." Natsu thought. "Um, Natsu-san." Wendy questioned. "Yeah?" Natsu asked. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Wendy asked. "Cause we're a couple now, I guess?" Natsu tried explaining. "Hey Natsu, guess I was right yesterday, I guess you did get yourself a girlfriend and wow she's a cat girl!?" Gray asked obnoxiously. "Yes Wendy's a cat girl and I think it's suits her really well, and I guess you found yourself a girl too, you jerk." Natsu said while pointing at Juvia. "Yeah, t-that's none of your concern." Gray said in an embarrassed tone. "Well, got to go to class see you guys there, let's go Wendy." Natsu said. "Ok Natsu-san, bye Gray-san, bye Juvia-san!" Wendy called out. "Guess you found a cute one Natsu." Gray said with a smirk on his face. "You asking for a death wish, huh, ice-make-stripper!?" Natsu said angrily. "WHAT YOU CALL ME!" Gray called out. "I SAID ICE-MAKE-STRIPPER, SO DEAL WITH IT!" Natsu called out. "Natsu-san we're going to be late, let's go. "Juvia thinks we should go too Gray-sama." Juvia said. "Alright Wendy, let's go." Natsu said. "Come on Juvia, let's go too." Gray said.

They walked to class and their first one was none other than their fighting class, with Erza…..

 **Author's note: Well guys hope you enjoyed it, this one came out a little late today but, I got it done, right? Thanks daedericslayer1337, Dinmore, gooples and lorran135 for following and putting my story as a favorite. Chapter 5 will hopefully be out a lot earlier than today's and believe me will it get dramatic. See you all in chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 5 of Mystic High School, things are starting to get a dramatic once again, but I won't spoil anything, so enjoy this chapter and thanks for all of your support.**

Chapter 5: Erza's fighting class

Mystic High school, second floor Arena….

"Good morning Natsu and W-Wendy?" "WENDY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR EARS AND TAIL DOING OUT, AND WHY ARE YOU WITH NATSU!?" Erza shouted. "Erza-san, Natsu-san and-. Natsu cut her off and spoke:" Wendy I got this." "Erza, Wendy and I are dating, I also found out that she was a cat girl yesterday and we were working on our project last night and I took her to dinner afterwards and she passed out so I took her to my place since I didn't know where she lived." Natsu tried explaining while he was extremely nervous. "SO WENDY DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT BECAUSE SHE WAS WITH YOU?!" Erza questioned. "Erza-san, please don't be upset at Natsu-san, you and Carla may have told me awful things about foxes, but your wrong!" "Natsu-san and Gray-san are very nice people even Juvia-san thinks so, I know you were trying to protect me and the rest of us, but you never once tried to get along with them after the war." Wendy said as tears ran down her face. "Wendy, I'm sorry, but we did it for your safety." Erza said. "I can protect myself Erza-san and not to mention I have Natsu-san as well!" Wendy called out.

Natsu pulled Wendy into a tight hug, Wendy's face was in his chest. "Wendy please, don't cry, I told you that I didn't like seeing you like this, It drives me insane, so please stop crying." "Whatever happens I'll always be by your side." Natsu turned to face Erza after he spoke to Wendy. "Erza you realize that Wendy is a lot stronger then she looks and that hiding her real identity from everyone is just bad." Natsu said calmly. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET WENDY BE HERSELF AND YOU SHOULD TOO, AS WELL AS EVERYONE ELSE WHO'S A CAT GIRL OR BOY!" Natsu called out. "It's not like we were going to hurt anyone!" Gray called out. "Erza-san, please let's continue with the class and we can discuss this later." Wendy said. "Sure." Erza agreed.

"Alright class, sorry about that matter, let's continue on with today's lesson, summoning weapons." Erza said. "As you all know I specialize in that magic as well as requiping into different armor, so today you'll be learning how to summon weapons, as well as using them." "The first thing you're going to do is summon a sword." Erza explained.

"Natsu-san, have you ever done this before?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, the key is to pretend you have a sword in your hand and it'll appear." Natsu explained. "Ok Natsu-san."

"After you summon a sword then you can chose whatever weapon you want, with whatever magic incorporated into it and train you to use it as much as possible." Erza said. "On 3 class, 1...2…3!" Erza called out.

"Wow Natsu-san look!" Wendy said cheerfully. "Great job Wendy!" Natsu said happily. "Wow Natsu-san, your sword looks so pretty and cool!" Wendy said sweetly. "Thanks Wendy, yours looks awesome too!" Natsu said. "Is that the weapon you prefer most?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, but I prefer to use my fox slayer magic more than a weapon." "How about you, what weapon do you prefer?" Natsu asked. "I prefer to use my sky cat slayer magic, but if I were to use a weapon, I would chose a bow." Wendy replied. "Sounds cool, wait cat slayer magic?" Natsu questioned. "It's pretty similar to your magic, but I can't explain it to well." Wendy said to Natsu.

"Wendy and Natsu, have you both been able to summon your swords?" Erza asked. "Yes Erza-san." Wendy said for both of them. "Are swords what you both prefer or would you rather use another weapon?" Erza asked. "I'm fine using a sword, but Wendy would like to use a bow." Natsu said. "I see, well Wendy it's simple, just do the same thing you did with summoning your sword." Erza said. "Ok Erza-san." Wendy agreed.

Wendy focused all of her magic energy and she was able to create a sky bow (a bow with sky magic in it). "Wow Wendy you're pretty good at this." Natsu said. "Thanks Natsu-san, maybe you should try making a bow too Natsu-san, then you'll be able to shoot flaming arrows." Wendy said to him. "You know what that does sound pretty awesome, yeah I'm fired up now!" Natsu called out excitedly.

Natsu gave it a try and he produced a magnificent fire bow with amazing designs on it. "Wow Natsu-san you're really good at this, I'm glad I had your help, otherwise I'd would have probably never gotten it." Wendy said. "Hey with or without my help you would have done great either way." Natsu said. "Really?" Wendy said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Ok class now you'll be dueling in the arena, I will choose 2 names from this hat to go first." Erza said. First up is Wendy vs. Natsu, you'll be fighting with the weapons you've created, but magic isn't allowed, so go down to the arena and we'll begin our first fight.

"I have to fight Natsu-san, this isn't good, he's far more superior then me, but I guess I'll try." Wendy thought in fear. "I can't fight Wendy she's too fragile and I'm far more superior then her, I don't want to hurt her." "Wait, I know just what to do." Natsu thought. "Oh and class no one can forfeit or hold back, so do your best and act as if it were a real fight!" Erza said. "I guess I can't forfeit." Natsu thought.

"Natsu vs. Wendy, Erza's got to be out of her mind, Wendy just started, and she could get destroyed out there by Natsu, his magic's way too strong for her!" Gray called out. "Juvia thinks Gray-sama is right, we have to tell Erza!" Juvia said to Gray.

"Erza you can't be serious about having Erza fight Wendy, she's only a beginner and Natsu is a lot stronger than her, she could get seriously injured out there!" Gray said in fear. "Wendy may be small but she's tougher then she looks, and I don't think Natsu intends on hurting her." Erza said. "But Er- Shut up Gray or you'll a week filled with detention and not to mention a beat down from me!" Erza said angrily.

"Natsu-san I really don't want to fight you, but I seem to have no choice." Wendy said to him. "I don't want to fight you either, but I'm pretty sure I have no more options to avoid this and I'm allowed to hold back either." Natsu said. "I know Natsu-san, good luck and I hope you do well." Wendy said. "You too Wendy." Natsu said to her. "I hope nothing happens to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her." "Hold on I know just what to do!" Natsu thought.

 **Author's note: Well that's the wrap for chapter 5 of MHS, hope you enjoyed it, next time on chapter 6 will be the results of Natsu and Wendy's duel. Thank you BlindLight98 for following and putting my fanfic as a favorite. Chapter 5 will hopefully be out tomorrow, bye~.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys back with chapter 6 of Mystic High School, in the last chapter things turned out pretty awful, but now Natsu and Wendy have to fight and I guess we'll see what happens. I hope you all have been enjoying this fanfiction, I appreciate all of the love and support. But this fanfic will soon come to an end, but I'll be sure to get one out as soon as this one ends, you never know it might even be a sequel to it, anyway enjoy~.**

Chapter 6: Natsu vs. Wendy

"He's got something on his mind, but if he wants to get this fight over with real quick, then I'm ready for any attack he throws at me!" Wendy thought.

"I'm pretty sure my plan will work perfectly, all I have to do is get in close to release my attack!" Natsu thought.

With the blink of an eye Natsu ran as fast as possible, so he could get in a close range to perform his attack.

"Wendy we may have only kissed once or twice, prepare yourself for another one!" Natsu said with a grin.

Natsu passionately kissed Wendy which lead to her falling right into Natsu's arms, knocked out due to nervousness and embarrassment.

Natsu kissed Wendy on the forehead and said:" I win."

"By kissing Wendy Natsu didn't have to hurt her, but he knew she would pass out because of how nervous she gets, that's really smart." Gray thought. "Great job buddy, you won without even hurting her!" Gray called out to Natsu. "THAT WASN'T EVEN A REAL FIGHT!" Erza shouted. "Eep!" Natsu and Gray said in unison. "ALL THREE OF YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION!" ERZA SAID FRIGHTFULLY. "What do you mean three?" Gray asked. "Because you were most likely in on this with Natsu, have I made myself clear?" Erza said in an intimidating voice. "Yes Erza!" Gray said.

Natsu-san is over yet, who won?" Wendy asked. "Yeah it's over and I won." Natsu said. "Wait, I remember now, you k-k-kissed m-me in the m-middle of t-the f-fight." Wendy stuttered as her face became as red as Erza's hair. "Hey no need to be shy Wendy, I'd rather do it this way then having to hurt you." Natsu explained. "You're right Natsu-san, I'm glad you thought of way where we didn't have to hurt each other." Wendy said.

Later after 3rd period…..

"Finally lunch!" "Where do you want to eat Wendy?" Natsu asked. "I don't know Natsu-san, but we'll have enough time to go and come back?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, our lunchtime is 45 minutes, so we could probably have a bite to eat at the bakery that's 3 minutes from here." Natsu suggested. "Sounds great Natsu-san, let's head over there!" Wendy called out excitedly.

About 3-5 minutes later, at the bakery…..

"This is the place Wen!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Wow it smells so good, I hope they have my favorite, cinnamon rolls!" Wendy said with sparkles in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure they do, but they sell out quick, hopefully we're in time for some fresh ones!" Natsu said.

Natsu and Wendy walked over to the counter and the baker spoke:" Hello, welcome to Café et cupcakes, what would you 2 like?" "I'd like 2 cinnamon rolls and 2 strawberry and chocolate crepes." Natsu ordered. "Ok let me get 2 cinnamon rolls for your 2 and I'll prepare your crepes." The baker said. "Thank you!" Natsu and Wendy said cheerfully.

Natsu and Wendy got their cinnamon rolls and sat down at a table waiting for their crepes. "Natsu-san, you know I can pay for breakfast, right?" Wendy said. "Nah, it's on me and plus it's polite for a gentlemen to treat his girlfriend." Natsu said with a wink. "Thank you again Natsu-san, as well as for last night, I'm sorry I passed out." Wendy apologized. "Hey Wen it's totally fine, it was kind of cute that you passed out." Natsu said as he kissed her nose. Wendy simply blushed harder.

"2 strawberry and chocolate crepes for our lovely couple!" Said the baker. "Thank you!" They both said.

Natsu and Wendy began to eat their crepes and Wendy spoke first:" Wow Natsu-san, these are really yummy and tasty!" Wendy said sweetly as she savored her food. "So cute~." Natsu thought. "I know right, I always get them when I'm come here with Gray." Natsu said. "From now on Natsu-san we'll come here for breakfast during school, sound good?" Wendy asked. "Sounds great Wen!" Natsu said excitedly.

Natsu's phone rings.

"It's Gray." Natsu said.

"Hello." Natsu said. "Hey bud 5 minutes till class, where are you?" Gray asked. "Hey, I'm at the bakery we normally go to with Wendy, be there soon." Natsu said. "Ooh~ someone's got a date." Gray said annoyingly. "Shut it or I'll knock your teeth in once I get back." Natsu said. "Yeah sure, just hurry up, we have English class that's why." Gray said in fear. "So true, be there in 2." Natsu said as he hung up. "What did Gray-san say?" Wendy asked. "He said we better get back because we have English in about 4 minutes so I'll us there in 2." Natsu said. "How Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. "You'll see." Natsu said with a grin.

Natsu quickly paid the bill and went outside.

"Wendy jump on my back." Natsu said. "Why?" Wendy asked. "Just do it or else we'll be late." Natsu said. "Ok Natsu-san." Wendy said as she got on his back. "Ready?" She nodded. "Fire Fox Fists!" Natsu called out.

In the speed of light they arrived at English class in 2 and a half minutes. "That was quick." Gray said. "Natsu, Wendy please have a seat?" "WAIT WENDY!?" Carla said in confusion. "Yes Carla?" Wendy asked. "YOUR EARS AND TAIL, WHY ARE THEY OUT AND WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!?" Carla asked angrily. "We'll discuss this later Carla, for now let's just continue with your class." Wendy said. "Fine, but you'll be in a lot of trouble young lady!" Carla agreed.

"Now students please proceed with your projects, you may each share a computer." Carla said.

 **Author's note: Well guys that's chapter 6 done, a bit short don't you think? If these chapters are too short then please tell me by leaving a review, or PM me. Thank you adikf3156 and JcL107 for following and putting this story as a favorite, it means a lot and thank you again BlindLight98 for the review, it means a lot to me that you are all like this fanfiction. If you'd like to leave any ideas or suggestions, PM me or review. See you all in chapter 7….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm finally here with chapter 7 of Mystic High School. I had a bit of a delay since I had a lot of tests this week, but I'll have as many chapters out as possible so I can end this story. There may be a sequel to MHS, but we'll see. Last time on chapter six, Wendy and Natsu had to square off and they had to deal with Erza and now with Carla! Find out what happens next right now! Enjoy~!**

Chapter 7: Detention, an argument or a fight…..

"Ok Natsu-san we're going to do our project on our love story, got it?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, but remember it has to be fictional, so we'll add some extra details like a fanfiction about ourselves." Natsu explained to Wendy. "Yeah, that's it Natsu-san a fanfiction!" Wendy said excitedly.

Carla walked around the class to check on their students and the first one were none other than Natsu and Wendy. "Now how are you 2 doing on your project?" Carla asked. "It's going really well Carla, Natsu-san and I will probably finish it today or tomorrow." Wendy said cheerfully. "Good to know, keep up the good work." Carla said as she walked towards the other students.

"Hey Wen, are you and Carla alright, you 2 seem a bit off….Is it because of me." Natsu asked. "Not exactly Natsu-san, she's upset because I have my ears out in front of you, also because I'm with you and because I didn't come home last night, so it's not your fault." Wendy explained. "True, but we'll talk to her about it later, for now let's do our best to finish our project!" Natsu said happily. "Your right Natsu-san, let's finish this!" Wendy said happily as well.

DING!

"Alright students you're all dismissed." Carla said. "Let's go Wendy, we have transformation class and although the teacher is very nice, she gets pretty pissed if we show up late." Natsu said. "Transformation class?" Wendy questioned. "I'll tell you on the way over there, plus she'll probably explain it in class." Natsu told Wendy. "Sure Natsu-san." Wendy agreed.

Natsu and Wendy got to class in time, got their seats and sat down. "Hi everyone, my name is Mirajane, welcome to transformation class!" Mirajane said cheerfully. "Mirajane-san teaches here, I thought she was a model for sorcerer weekly." Wendy said to Natsu. "She is, but she also teaches transformation classes here, if I were you Wendy I would pay pretty close attention, this is a very hard subject." Natsu warned Wendy. "How hard could transformation be?" Wendy asked. "You'll see." Natsu said.

"Now class the first lesson is simple, transform into a cat girl or boy, or a fox girl or boy." "The key is to picture it real well and then let it all out and say _"Transformation"_ , ok?" Mirajane explained.

"Um this is embarrassing Natsu-san." Wendy said. "How come?" Natsu asked. "I'm a cat girl, I don't really have to do anything." Wendy answered. "If you're a cat girl then turn into a fox girl." Natsu explained. "What if something happens to me?" Wendy asked. "Nothing we'll happen, now watch me." Natsu said as he began to transform.

"Transformation!" Natsu called out as his ears and tail changed. "See now you try Wen." Natsu said as the transformation vanished.

"Transformation!" Wendy called out as her ears and tail changed. "Did I do it Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. Natsu went into a very bright shade of red and spoke nervously:" W-Wendy you l-look super cute, great job." T-Thank you Natsu-san, I couldn't have done it without your help." Wendy said nervously as her ears and tail went back to normal.

"You students are pretty good at this, unfortunately we don't have much time left, as homework work on your transformation that you did today and as a next step turn into some different from yourself." "It's basically the same thing, but that's all, you are all dismissed." Mira said. "Finally I want to go home and eat, I'm starving!" Natsu said hungrily. "Natsu-san you forgot we have detention, we can't be late or else Erza-san will kill us!" Wendy said in fear. "I totally forgot, I hope we'll be ok Wendy." Natsu said nervously.

Detention class, room D2…..

"You're late." Erza said fearfully. "Erza-san, we had a bite to eat is all, that's why we took long." Wendy explained. "Sure, anyway this isn't just detention Carla and I will be having a conversation with you 2 so without further ado let's get started." Erza said. "Sorry Erza, I got lost on the way over here." Carla said. "Its fine Carla, it is a big school and you just started working here." Erza said. "Can we start the conversation please?" Natsu asked. "Right, let's get started." Erza said.

"Natsu, Wendy, you both know that Wendy isn't allowed to show her ears and tail in public and she is forbidden to get close to a fox, she also never came home last night." Erza said. "Erza-san I can't hide forever, Natsu-san would have found out either way because we knew each other in the past." Wendy said. "THEY DID?!" Erza and Carla asked. "We did, but even if we didn't, I would never hurt Wendy or any cat girl or boy, maybe some people did it at some point, but were not all the same." Natsu said. "In fact I'm willing to marry Natsu-san if it brings peace to both kingdoms." Wendy said. "Marriage?" Erza and Carla questioned. "That's not actually a bad idea Carla, maybe it'll be good for both kingdoms." Erza said. "You know what it will, Wendy once you're fully in charge of the Cat Kingdom, and you can marry Natsu." Carla said. "I guess 2 more years won't hurt Natsu-san." Wendy said cheerfully. "It won't, plus we're still boyfriend and girlfriend." Natsu said with a grin. "YOU 2 BOTH GOT TOGETHER SO QUICK?!" Erza and Carla said in unison. "Yep." Natsu and Wendy said back. "Well I guess you're both officially together and our problem is solved, but before you leave." "Natsu you must protect Wendy with your life and you must both live a happy life, please be careful and we'll see you tomorrow." Erza said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Natsu-san!" Wendy said cheerfully. Natsu leaned in and kissed her nose I'll see you to be safe and sleep well Wendy." Natsu said. "You too Natsu-san, I love you." She said as she kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter.

Later that night at Wendy's…

DING!

Wendy answered the door and found herself knocked out and trapped in a bag.

"N-Natsu-san h-help me!" Wendy said as she got knocked out.

 **Author's note: Finally another one finished. Thank you animeking223 for following and putting this story as a favorite. Next time on MHS, chapter 8: Kidnap.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm here with chapter 8 of Mystic High School, last time Wendy and Natsu had a long conversation with Erza and Carla, but now Wendy has been kidnapped, can Natsu save her?**

Chapter 8: Kidnap

"Huh, I'm finally awake, wait where am I?!" Wendy says with fear. "You're finally awake my sweet." A person said while walking into the light. "WHO ARE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT AM I DOING HERE!? Wendy cried out. "No need to by feisty, I'm Cobra, The Poison Fox Slayer." Cobra said. "I thought Natsu-san was the only one!" Wendy said. "Nope, there are 3 more, in total there's 6 of us." Cobra mentioned. "What are you trying to gain here by kidnapping me?" Wendy asked in a serious tone. "Well, I'd like you to be my girlfriend for one and second I want to be ruler of the foxes and the cats." He said deviously. "Do whatever you want to me, but none of that will ever happen!" Wendy said. "Well then I guess I'll have do this the hard way." Cobra said.

He reveals Carla on chains above a pool of poison. "W-Wendy." Carla says weakly. "Is your friend and royal advisor, I wonder what would happen to her if she fell in, would she live or die?" Cobra said. "Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this!" Wendy commanded. "Watch what you say, she might fall in." Cobra said fearfully. "You're insane, Natsu-san will find you and kill you." Wendy said to him. "That's if your boyfriend finds out, now let's see what I can do with you in the meantime."

Natsu's bedroom….

"Natsu, we got a serious problem!" Gray said as he barged in. "What is it?" Natsu said while waking up. "It's Wendy."

They headed downstairs in a flash and saw Erza.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO WENDY?!" Natsu said angrily. "Calm down Natsu, don't let your anger get the best of you." Erza said. "HOW CAN I IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO WENDY!" Natsu said furiously. "Hey flame-brain chill out." Gray said. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Natsu asked. "ENOUGH!" Wendy has been kidnapped and so was Carla the only trace we had was red poison scent in front of the door and a note in Carla's room." Erza said. "Do you have the note Erza?" Gray asked. "Yes, I'll read it."

Erza opens the note and reads it:" Dear Natsu, somehow you probably found this note right after I kidnapped your precious Wendy, I'll return her safely and unharmed, well maybe not unharmed, but in exchange for Wendy I'd like to be ruler of the foxes and the cats. Then again I would love to have Wendy as my own girlfriend, she's just so cute and fragile. So if you truly care for her, hand the throne over to me and I'll find a way to get her to do the same, you have 7 hours, I suggest you use them wisely."

"Damn him!" Erza said angrily. "I'M GOING TO KILL COBRA AND SAVE WENDY MY OWN WAY!" Natsu said as he ran out as fast as possible. "Idiot, where do you think you're going?" Gray said. "Leave him be Gray, he's been through a lot." "Natsu can track him down with his enhanced senses, we can do the same, that's why he left so quickly." Erza explained. "You're right Erza, let's go after him in case something happens to them." Gray said.

Natsu's POV

"I knew Cobra was always jealous of me, but he's taking it way to far now, kidnapping Wendy will be the last thing he'll do in this world."

He looked up ahead and spoke:" Guess I'm here, payback time." Natsu said deviously.

"Fire Fox, ROAR!" He said as flames came from his mouth breaking the doors down. "You always seem to make such an entrance, Huh Natsu." Cobra said while laughing. "Natsu-san!" Wendy called out. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Natsu shouted angrily. "I knew she could use healing magic, so I tested my poison on her to see if she could heal, turns out she can't heal herself, but only those around her." Cobra said deviously. "Why you!" Natsu said. "Careful, or your girlfriend gets it as well as her buddy." Cobra said. "What do you want?" Natsu said angrily. "You read the letter so you must know, unless you can't read." Cobra said while laughing. "Save it, I already read it completely, so I'd rather challenge you to keep mine and Wendy's positions as well as getting her and Carla back!" Natsu said. "Alright, but you know how my magic works so be careful." Cobra said to Natsu.

Natsu got into his fighting stance and so did Cobra.

"Fire Fox, Meteor Shower!"

"Poison Fox, Poison Shower!"

Both attacks collided and multiple explosions.

Wendy's POV

"I can't let Natsu-san do fighting on own, I have to help!" "I think my magic power has returned, Sky Cat, strength enhancement." She whispered. Wendy broke the bars and immediately went to save Carla.

"You know I can hear you Wendy, so I wouldn't try that." Cobra said. "Fire fox, Brilliant Flame!" Natsu called out. "Go Wendy, save Carla and get out of here!" Natsu yelled. "What about you Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. "Leave, and go find Erza and Gray!" Natsu said. She nodded.

"I managed to get Carla and leave, but I'm coming right back after I safely return Carla!"

Natsu's POV

"Damn he's tough, not to mention he can read my attacks or rather hear." Natsu thought. "It's pointless you can't win, you're weak and too frustrated." Cobra said. "I DON'T CARE, I'LL STILL WIN!" Natsu called out angrily.

Erza's POV

"Gray, I see someone up ahead." "Your right, wait its Wendy and she's got Carla, but where's Natsu!?" Gray said.

Wendy got closer and gave an unconscious Carla to Erza and spoke:" Erza-san, Gray-san, please take Carla and leave, I'm going to save Natsu-san." "YOU CAN'T GO ALONE, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS, COBRA CAN EASILY TAKE ADVATANGE OF THE SITUATION IF YOU'RE THERE!" Gray warned Wendy. "I'm the only one who can help him." Wendy said. "She's right Gray, let's go." Erza said.

"I'll end this now!" Wendy said as she walked away.

 **Author's note: I guess I went on a little break again, things are getting pretty hectic in school though, but what did you guys think of this chapter, leave a review if you want to give your opinion or PM me. Thank you mckellepstephen for following and putting this story as a favorite. Any way I'll see you all in chapter 9, real soon, bye~.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey what's up guys, I'm here with chapter 9, the next one will probably be the final one, but I might make a sequel to Mystic High School. Just leave a review or PM me if you'd all like a continuation to this Fanfic. Any way enjoy Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: Natsu and Wendy vs. Cobra

"I'll put an end to you Cobra, so you can never hurt anyone again!" Natsu said angrily. "I'd like to see you try, you weakling." Cobra said back.

Just as they were getting ready to strike each other again Wendy came in and spoke:" Transformation!" She looks like me!" Natsu said. "Take this Natsu-san!" "Fire Fox, ROAR!" Wendy called out. "Thanks Wendy!" Natsu said happily as he munched on his flames. "No Natsu-san, thank you for teaching me how to do that." Wendy said softly, but he heard her and blushed.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu practically screamed out. "Ugh, you idiot that hurt, wait, I can't hear anything!" Cobra said angrily. "That's all it took?" Wendy asked. "Cobra-san is pretty weak." Wendy said in an unimpressed tone. "Guess so, let's finish this together, with a unison raid!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Great thinking Natsu-san."

"Fox and Cat Sky Flame Slayer's Secret Art, FLAME LOADED EXPLODING SKY DRILL!" They both called out while that huge attack hit Cobra dead on. "Damn both of you idiots!" Cobra said furiously.

"Well our work here is done, I'll call my guards from the Fox Kingdom over, and this'll be over in a few." Natsu said. Tears formed in Wendy eyes and she spoke:" You saved me again Natsu-san, first you saved me from my fears of you and showing my real self to the world, and next you save me from Cobra, all I can say is thank you, Natsu-san." "Hey, I thought I told you not to cry, it drives me crazy when I see you like this." Natsu said with a grin. "Sorry, I guess my emotions are just getting out of hand after what went down today." Wendy said with a giggle.

"Hey Natsu, Wendy, are you guys alright?" Erza and Gray said as they ran towards them. "We're fine just exhausted from that fight." Wendy said tiredly. "You guys seriously need to go home and sleep, it's literately 3 in the morning and we've got school tomorrow." Gray said. "Shut up pervert, I do what I want!" Natsu called out obnoxiously. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, HUH PYRO?!" Gray said angrily. "I said pervert, so deal with it!" Natsu said. "Why you!" Gray said. "Enough both of you or I'll pulverize you!" Erza said in an intimidating tone. "Sorry, all powerful Erza, it won't happen again!" Gray and Natsu said in fear. "Erza-san is really scary when Natsu-san and Gray-san are around." Wendy thought to herself as a shiver went down her spine. "Hey Wen, you cold or something?" Natsu asked. "Is it the Ice-make-pervert, I swear if it's him he'll have hell to pay!" Natsu said viciously. "N-No, please don't hurt G-Gray-san!" Wendy stuttered. "Alright then if it wasn't the stripper, then would you like me to warm you up?" Natsu smirked. "U-Um….I-I…" Wendy tried speaking while she was as red as Erza's hair.

Natsu just walked up to her embraced her and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Do you feel better now?" Natsu asked with a grin. She simply nodded while trying to hide her face in his chest. "Hey Erza is it alright if Wendy stays with me tonight, I don't want anything bad happening to her for the rest of the night, I would feel much at ease if she can stay over." Natsu asked. "Fine, but no funny business or you'll be experiencing the worst punishment that will scar you for life!" Erza said which scared Natsu half to death. "Y-Yes Erza, n-nothing will happen." Natsu stuttered. "Well let's get Wendy's stuff and we'll take her back to Natsu's Kingdom." Gray said. "Sounds good, what do you say Wen?"

Wendy sleeps as calm and peaceful as ever in Natsu and Wendy's embrace, Natsu then picks up Wendy and carries her in his arms as if she were his daughter. "Wow she's so cute~." Natsu thought. "Oh my gosh, Gray do you have a camera?!" Erza said like a fan girl. "What kind of ideas are you getting, let's go and get the stuff, so I can sleep." "Oh and Erza if we show up late because of our lack of sleep we can't get detention, deal?" Gray asked. "Just this once, and would you put some clothes on!" Erza said. "CRAP!" Gray said while looking for his clothes.

Mystic High School, English class 2 a few days later…

"I can't believe it's been more than a week already Natsu-san, you think our project will be good?" Wendy asked kindly. "You know what, I think it'll perfect, not good, perfect." Natsu said with a cute smile. "Yeah!" Wendy called out.

"You know Wendy you've come a long way ever since I met you, and I'd like to tell you something." Natsu said. "What is it Natsu-san?" Wendy asked with a tint blush. "At first I never believed in love at first sight, but after I met you, I realized that it's actually real." Natsu said sincerely. "R-Really Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. Natsu nodded. "Natsu-san I believed in love at first sight, but what I didn't believe in…..was me ever falling in love." "I've always been such a timid girl, so I thought no one would notice me or like me for who I was, people normally liked me because of my looks and the way I was always shy, but they never realized what my personality actually was under that shy timid girl." Wendy said. "But you were different, you opened up to me and you wanted to know more about me, your extremely special to me Natsu-san and I'll never forget you or that silly grin of yours." Wendy said.

"Natsu-san I love you and I never ever want to leave you!" Wendy said to Natsu. "I love you too Wendy and never forget that." Natsu said back.

"Alright the highest grade of the writing project goes to…Wendy and Natsu, which is a 10!" Carla said excitedly. "A perfect score?" The rest of the class questioned.

"That's amazing!" Wendy said with sparkles in hers eyes. "Hey Wendy, I said it was going to be perfect, right?" Natsu questioned. "Yeah, and you we're right Natsu-san!" Wendy said cheerfully.

 **Author's note: Hey guys that's pretty much the end of Mystic High School, but tomorrow there will be a special one-shot that you can check out. Thank you so much for all the love and support on my first fanfic. If you guys want a sequel to Mystic High School, then leave a review or PM me. Until then thanks again and I'll see you all in tomorrow's one-shot, bye~**


	10. A short Author's Note

**A short author's note**

 **Hey guys, for those of you who probably got excited thinking this was a new chapter of Mystic High School, it's not, sorry. Instead it's a short A/N to tell you that Mystic High School 2 Wendy's Sophomore Year has been released for those of you who have been waiting for so long, again sorry for the delay, needed some new ideas and a little break since I had way too much school work. I also released some other fanfics, one being a one-shot and the other is a Natsu X Wendy fanfic. So if you'd like to read Mystic High School's sequel then check it out if you're interested. See you all soon~**


End file.
